CREANDO AL SR PERFECTO
by little sunshine girl
Summary: /AU/ Darien Chiba necesitaba urgentemente una nueva imagen o se quedaría sin trabajo. Y la asesora de imagen Serena Tsukino era la única mujer que podía transformarlo. Pero, ¿qué puede hacer una experta en imagen cuando se siente repentina y locamente atraída por su creación?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Esta historia es una adaptación del libro "Una Nueva Imagen" de Jamie Denton. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los tomo prestados.

CAPITULO 1

Serena Tsukino arrugo el papelito que había galleta de la fortuna y lo guardó en el bolso mientras salía del ascensor. ¿Cuántas personas habían leído el mismo mensaje y lo habrían creído? ¿Cuántas personas caerían victimas de aquellas tonterías?

Las videntes, los horóscopos y el tarot no eran más que bobadas para ingenuos; y Serena no pensaba perder más tiempo con una galleta que decía: El hombre perfecto aparecerá hoy en tu vida.

Ella no creía en la buena o mala suerte ni en la sabiduría de Confucio. El destino nada tenía que ver con el éxito o el fracaso y solo el trabajo duro aseguraba una recompensa. Pero mientras sus primos, los Kou, y a la vez jefes, compartían esa misma filosofía, no la aplicaban a ella. Después de trabajar durante diez años en la asesoría de imagen creada por su padre y su tío, quienes ya estaban retirados, no había recibido recompensa alguna.

Llevaba casi seis meses esperando conseguir el ascensor que tanto deseaba, pero la respuesta de sus primos seguía siendo la misma una y otra vez: NO.

Serena entro en su diminuto despacho, un "regalo" de Seiya y Taiki cuando consiguió la licenciatura en dirección empresarial. Un despacho pequeño, pero agradable, en el que, lamentablemente, solo se dedicaba a labores administrativas.

Su educación no había terminado al graduarse de la universidad. Hacía casi un año había terminado un Máster de tres años en publicidad y relaciones públicas y estaba convencida de que sus primos, por fin, le darían una posición ejecutiva.

No podía estar más equivocada.

Tanto para los Kou como para los Tsukino, si una chica quería trabajar, su sitio estaba en puestos tradicionales como secretaria, administrativa, bibliotecaria o enfermera.

¿Tradicionales? Ridículos, anticuados y machistas, pensó Serna furiosa, mientras miraba el montón de papeles que había sobre su mesa.

La igualdad de derechos era algo desconocido para ellos y la culpa era de sus abuelos. Las mujeres de su familia nunca habían trabajado. Iban de la casa de sus padres a la casa de sus maridos. Y el hecho de que Serena trabajara, tuviera un título universitario, viviera fuera de casa y, por sobre todo, que siguiera soltera a los veintisiete años era causa de sofoco y preocupación.

Quizá no era realmente parte de esa anticuada familia. Quizá era adoptada, pensó con ironía.

Con un suspiro, abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio para guardar su bolso. Tenía que probarle a sus primos que era capaz de hacer lo que ellos creían un "trabajo de hombres". Y no podía hacerlo metida en un diminuto despacho con una computadora, copiando un informe tras otro.

_ ¿Es usted la señorita Tsukino?

Sobresaltada, Serena cerró el cajón y se pillo los dedos. Su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca mientras intentaba disimular el dolor.

_Sí, soy yo. Y debería haber venido ayer –dijo, levantándose-. La fotocopiadora esta en otro despacho.

_ No he venido a arreglar la fotocopiadora –replico el extraño de voz profunda y ronca.

La hermosa voz aterciopelada contrastaba con el aspecto del hombre, muy alto, con anticuadas gafas y una sencilla camisa blanca de manga corta, que se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

_ Quiero contratarla.

Serena lo miro, sorprendida. El extraño tenía unos preciosos ojos de color azul zafiro. Era una pena que estuvieran escondidos tras esas gafas.

_ ¿Cómo que quiere contratarme?

_ Dicen que necesito un cambio.

¿Un cambio? ¿Quién le había dicho eso? ¿Los médicos, la policía?, se preguntó ella. No parecía un loco, pero una nunca sabe…

_ ¿Perdone? –murmuro Serena, dando un paso hacia la puerta por si acaso.

Mina, su mejor amiga y contable de la empresa, debía seguir almorzando, de modo que su única ayuda sería Lita, la recepcionista. Estaba sola… sola con un hombre que quería un "cambio".

_ Necesito un cambio –repitió él, subiéndose las gafas con el dedo-. Ya sabe. Un cambio… de imagen.

_ Me parece que se ha equivocado de sitio.

_ No me entiende, señorita –insistió él. Pero Serena lo entendía. Los psicópatas también parecen muy amables al principio-. ¿No es usted una asesora de imagen? –pregunto el hombre, con una nota de desesperación en la voz. Una nota que le hizo recordar a toda prisa los movimientos de defensa personal que había aprendido en el gimnasio.

_ Sí, pero…

¿Era un golpe en el plexo solar con el codo o un golpe seco en la tráquea…?

_ Necesito un cambio de imagen –repitió el extraño, señalando el nombre de la empresa, escrito en el cartel de la entrada.

Serena dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio.

_ ¿A qué se dedica usted, señor…?

_ Chiba. Darien Chiba –contesto él-. Soy contable.

_ Una empresa de contabilidad –repitió ella, pensativa. Aquel día no había nadie en la oficina, excepto Mina, Lita y ella. En alguna ocasión, había sido Serena quien hacia la entrevista preliminar a algún cliente, pero después sus primos se encargaban del asunto. Si entrevistaba a Darien Chiba sin decirle nada a nadie…

La idea, aunque no muy profesional, le parecía meritoria. No le gustaba tener que engañar a nadie, pero ¿de qué otra forma podía probarle a sus primos que era capaz de ocupar un puesto ejecutivo? Por supuesto, habría preferido algo más interesante que una empresa de contabilidad, pero no podía elegir. Un cliente era un cliente. Y podría significar un cambio sustancial en su vida.

Serena regalo a Darien Chiba su sonrisa más profesional.

_ Acompáñeme, señor Chiba –dijo llevándolo al despacho de Taiki, el mayor de sus primos-. ¿Por qué no empieza por decirme que clase de imagen quiere conseguir? –pregunto, sentándose e indicándole que hiciera lo mismo.

Darien empezó a golpetear con sus dedos sobre el brazo del sillón.

_ El termino que uso mi secretaria fue: "más moderna".

Serena se dio cuenta de que parecía un poco apenado.

_ No tiene que avergonzarse, señor Chiba. Las empresas de contabilidad son famosas por su… sobriedad –dijo, intentando darle confianza-. Yo, personalmente, me siento mas cómoda sabiendo que mis intereses económicos están en manos de profesionales serios y no en una casa de locos.

Darien seguía golpeando el brazo del sillón y Serena lo miro, sorprendida.

_ Perdone. Es una costumbre.

_ Como estaba diciendo, los clientes se sienten cómodos sabiendo que su dinero está en manos de…

_ Señorita Tsukino –la interrumpió él.

_ ¿Sí?

_ Es mi imagen.

_ ¿Cómo? –pregunto Serena, confusa.

_ Necesito una nueva imagen –dijo él, con aquella voz aterciopelada que le recordaba a… ¡los anuncios de sexo telefónico!

Así era la voz de Darien Chiba, como las de las hot lines. Si cerraba los ojos, podía sentir aquella voz como una cascada cayendo sobre ella…

Serena abrió los ojos y se obligo a si misma a concentrarse.

_ ¿Usted necesita una nueva imagen?

_ Si. Dicen que no tengo el aspecto… adecuado para tratar con los clientes.

_ Entonces es usted quien quiere un cambio, no su empresa.

Darien sonrió y Serena noto que tenía una sonrisa preciosa. Y una boca muy sensual. No era el tipo raro que le había parecido al principio. En realidad, era muy guapo.

_ En Eaton y Simms, si no pueden darte un ascenso, te despiden.

¡Menuda oportunidad de probarle a sus primos que podía manejar a un cliente por si misma! Serena se levantó, intentando simular la desilusión. Algún día llegaría su oportunidad, solo que no sería esta vez.

_ Me gustaría ayudarlo, pero Imagen y Estilo es una asesoría de imagen para empresas –dijo, ofreciéndole su mano como gesto de despedida-. Por favor, no se ofenda, pero creo que no somos los indicados para solucionar su problema.

Él se levantó y Serena tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo a la cara. Se preguntó qué aspecto tendría sin esas horribles gafas.

_ No tengo tiempo de buscar otra empresa.

_ Siempre hay tiempo para mejorar –murmuró ella, mirándolo de arriba a abajo. Por ejemplo, cambiando su forma de vestir, con un buen corte de pelo, eliminando la gomina pasada de moda…

_ Solo tengo unos días, señorita Tsukino.

_ ¿Para qué?

_ Para que el consejo de administración de Eaton y Simms tome una decisión. Me han salteado dos veces en los ascensos y si vuelven a dejarme fuera… la tercera vez es la definitiva. Si no me ascienden a la categoría ejecutiva, me despiden.

_ ¿Y usted cree que el problema es su imagen? –preguntó Serena, con sorpresa. Los contables solían ser serios y aburridos. Si Darien Chiba se sentía mas cómodo haciendo números que hablando con la gente o llevando ropa de marca, ¿no era el contable ideal?

_ Soy muy bueno en mi trabajo –dijo él entonces-. Pero mi secretaria oyó que el presidente de la empresa me llamaba… anticuado y aburrido.

_ Me gustaría poder ayudarlo, pero nuestra empresa no es una…

_ Necesito una nueva imagen o tendré que buscar otro empleo –la interrumpió Darien-. Pero lamento haberle hecho perder el tiempo, señorita Tsukino.

El hombre luego se volvió para marcharse y Serena sintió una punzada de remordimientos. En realidad, entendía perfectamente como se sentía. Sabía lo que era desear que apreciaran la habilidad profesional de uno, no el aspecto exterior. Durante años había tenido que soportar los prejuicios de su familia impidiéndole formar parte de la empresa en la categoría que le correspondía.

Cuando se cerró la puerta, sintió que su oportunidad se escapaba con aquel hombre. Una ridiculez. Lo que Darien Chiba buscaba, Imagen y Estilo no podía dárselo.

¿O sí?

Serena salió del despacho de su primo a toda prisa. Seguramente Darien había tenido que enfrentarse con los prejuicios de los demás durante toda su vida. Sobre todo, con el mito del hombre perfecto. Los modelos de los anuncios tenían entrenadores personales y seguramente habían agotado la cantidad de esteroides que había en el planeta. No todos los hombres eran perfectos. Algunos eran como Darien: normales, sencillos, trabajadores.

Imagen y Estilo era una asesoría de imagen empresarial, pero no había razón alguna para no hacer lo mismo con una persona. El reto sería diferente, pero el resultado, el mismo: un cliente con una imagen más contemporánea, más atractiva para los demás.

Lo que tenía que hacer era realizar el trabajo con Darien fuera de la oficina. Y atraparlo antes de que saliera de edificio.

_ Volveré enseguida –le dijo a Lita, corriendo hacia el pasillo.

Darien estaba entrando en uno de los ascensores y se quedó perplejo al verla.

_ ¡Señorita Tsukino! –exclamó, sujetando la puerta.

_ Lo ayudaré, señor Chiba. Podemos ayudarnos el uno al otro.

_ ¿Usted va a ayudarme? ¿No su empresa?

Serena asintió, sonriendo.

_ Imagen y Estilo no trata con clientes individuales. Nuestro trabajo consiste en mejorar la imagen de grandes empresas. Esto tendrá que quedar entre usted y yo.

Él la miro, escéptico, sin dejar de sujetar la puerta automática del ascensor.

_ ¿Cómo vamos a ayudarnos el uno al otro?

_ Digamos que tenemos un objetivo común, señor Chiba. Además, ¿Qué tiene usted que perder?

_ Mucho –contesto él.

_ Yo también.

_ ¿Por ejemplo?

_ Todo lo que es importante para mí –contesto Serena-. Mire, usted ha venido a mi buscando ayuda y yo, precipitadamente, le he dio que no, pero sé que puedo ayudarlo. ¿Qué le parece si nos vemos esta tarde a las seis en el bar del puerto? Si no se me ha ocurrido un plan para entonces, no volveremos a hablar del asunto. ¿De acuerdo?

Él la miro durante unos segundos sin decir nada.

_ De acuerdo –respondió por fin.

_ Se alegrará de haber aceptado –sonrió Serena, estrechando su mano. El calor de la mano del hombre hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco.

_ Gracias.

Después de eso, Darien soltó la puerta del ascenso y ella se dio la vuelta, preguntándose como un simple roce podía haberle causado tal conmoción.

Se dijo que solo estaba nerviosa por tener su primer cliente, pero la convicción del pensamiento no llego a su corazón.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Esta historia es una adaptación del libro "Una Nueva Imagen" de Jamie Denton. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los tomo prestados.

CAPITULO 2

Aquel día parecía no terminar nunca.

Darien frunció el ceño. El planeta desaparecería antes de que pudiera volver a verla, pensó, mirando su reloj por enésima vez. El deseo de ver a Serena Tsukino respondía a una necesidad personal, más que a la relación profesional que ella le había propuesto; una indicación de lo patético que empezaba a sentirse.

Darien cerró los ojos. Patético o no, se imaginaba a sí mismo entrando en el bar del puerto a las seis de la tarde, elegante y resuelto, como Pierce Brosnan. La derretiría con una sonrisa como la de Mel Gibson, aparentando no notar que ella deslizaba los ojos por su torso, solo comparable al de Arnold Schwarzenegger, escondido bajo un traje de Armani. Con el encanto de James Bond, se sentaría sobre un taburete, cerca de la barra.

Las féminas lanzarían sobre él miradas de admiración, pero Darien solo buscaba a una mujer.

La de la sonrisa luminosa, melena rubia y piel de porcelana. La mujer con las piernas más bonitas que había visto nunca...

Un golpecito en la puerta de su despacho lo devolvió a la realidad. Cuando levantó la mirada, vio a Rei, su secretaria, mirándolo con cara de reprobación.

— ¿Le importaría decirme desde cuándo Charcuterías Harley ha añadido sacos de cachemir a su lista de inventario?

— ¿Perdona?

Rei sonrió.

—Sé que el café es un poco fuerte, pero dudo mucho que la empresa colombiana Cafés Puerto haya decidido regalar repuestos de automóviles.

Darien se colocó las gafas en su sitio.

—No tengo tiempo para jueguecitos, Rei. ¿De qué estás hablando?

Su delgadísima secretaria dejó dos archivos sobre la mesa.

—De estos balances —contestó la joven, haciendo una pompa con el chicle—. Ha metido los recibos de la empresa de café junto con los de Michelin, los de la boutique francesa con los de Charcuterías Harley... No sé qué le pasa, jefe, pero está muy raro.

Darien dejó escapar un suspiro. Rei tenía razón. No podía concentrarse. Llevaba horas perdiendo el tiempo con fantasías eróticas sobre Serena Tsukino.

—Déjalos ahí. Lo arreglaré en un momento.

Rei volvió a hacer una pompa con el chicle.

—Tienen que estar terminados mañana, jefe —dijo, antes de salir del despacho.

Estupendo. Debía encontrarse con Serena a las seis y era imposible arreglar el desastre que había hecho en menos de dos horas. Quizá era lo mejor. No se sentía cómodo encontrándose con ella en un bar lleno de gente para hablar de algo tan... personal.

A pesar de su preocupación, no se hacía falsas ilusiones. A los treinta y dos años, nadie necesitaba recordarle que las mujeres como Serena Tsukino, guapas, interesantes y extravertidas nunca se fijaban en hombres como él. Aunque, aparentemente, las piernas de Serena lo habían distraído más de lo que pensaba.

Sacando la tarjeta de Imagen y Estilo de la cartera, Darien marcó el número de la oficina.

Nunca entraría en el bar como James Bond, pensó. A él no le gustaban las multitudes. Se sentía más cómodo cuando había poca gente a su alrededor y ningún milagro podría cambiar eso. Él era Darien Chiba y, como decía el presidente de su empresa, era aburrido, anticuado y para nada la clase de contable que querían tener trabajando de cara al cliente.

La noticia lo había sorprendido. Como Serena había dicho, la seriedad y la contabilidad eran prácticamente sinónimos. Pero incluso Rei había admitido finalmente la verdad, que todo el mundo pensaba de él que era demasiado aburrido y pasado de moda como para ocupar una posición ejecutiva.

A Darien nunca le había gustado tratar con la gente. Y menos, tener que acudir a cenas y reuniones de negocios. Pero, en aquel momento, iba a necesitar un curso acelerado de relaciones públicas. ¿Por qué tendría que importarle al presidente de Eaton y Simms su aspecto o su forma de ser mientras el cliente estuviera satisfecho con su trabajo?

El problema era que importaba. La empresa había decidido renovarse y quería empleados modernos y dispuestos porque los clientes preferían hablar con una persona agradable vestida de Armani, en lugar de hacerlo con un señor muy serio que iba directamente al asunto y a quien no importaba su aspecto exterior.

—Serena Tsukino, por favor —dijo, cuando la recepcionista de Imagen y Estilo contestó al teléfono.

— ¿Dígame? —escuchó la voz de Serena unos segundos después. A pesar de las imágenes eróticas que su mente había formado durante todo el día, al escuchar su voz Darien se quedó sin palabras—. ¿Dígame? —Darien se aclaró la garganta, pero era incapaz de hablar—. ¿Quién es?

El volvió a aclararse la garganta, nervioso.

—Darien —consiguió decir. Silencio. Serena había olvidado quién era—. Darien Chiba.

—No puede llamarme a la oficina —dijo ella en voz baja y algo nerviosa.

—Pues venga a mi casa —dijo Darien, sin pensar. Al otro lado del hilo hubo un silencio. Había imaginado que Serena le preguntaría a qué hora o le pediría inmediatamente la dirección, pero tal vez se había equivocado—. ¿Señorita Tsukino?

—Estoy aquí —susurró ella.

—Considerando la naturaleza de nuestra relación, ¿no sería mejor que nos viéramos en privado?

—Pues... quizá tenga razón.

— ¿Se sentiría más cómoda si yo fuera a su casa?

— ¡No! —exclamó Serena. Darien tuvo que apartarse el auricular de la oreja—. Perdone, no quería gritar, es que... se me ha caído el teléfono. Dígame la dirección.

Darien le dio su dirección y continuo hablando mientras ella tomaba nota:

— ¿Le importaría que nos viéramos a las ocho? Tengo que solucionar un asunto urgente en la oficina.

—Quizá mañana sería mejor...

—Necesito verla lo antes posible —la interrumpió él—. Me refiero a que necesito su ayuda. Si no le importa, preferiría que nos viéramos esta noche.

—Muy bien. Entonces, a las ocho.

Darien colgó, intentando recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que invitó a una mujer guapa a su casa.

Una hora más tarde, seguía buscando la respuesta.

Serena colgó el teléfono y se volvió hacia el ordenador, aparentando no haberse percatado de que Mina estaba escuchando la conversación. Desde que eran niñas, la regla había sido: «si quieres que alguien se entere de algo, cuéntaselo a Mina». Desgraciadamente, los años no habían mejorado la lengua a su amiga.

Mina Aino entró en su despacho un segundo después.

—Será mejor que me digas ahora mismo con quién hablabas. Nos ahorrarás mucho tiempo a las dos.

Serena siguió tecleando en su ordenador.

—No pienso decírtelo.

Mina se sentó en la silla que había frente a su escritorio.

—Di lo que quieras, pero sabes que voy a enterarme.

Serena dejó escapar un suspiro melodramático y después se volvió hacia su amiga.

— ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar nunca que mi vida privada es... no lo sé... privada?

Mina, con su mezcla de padre inglés, y madre japonesa era una belleza exótica. Su largo cabello rubio le caía hasta la cintura, tenía los ojos en forma de almendra, pero de color celeste y poseía una sonrisa encantadora.

—No has podido guardar un secreto desde que estábamos en primaria. ¿Qué te hace creer que podrías ocultarme algo ahora?

—Y, desde primaria, tú tampoco has podido guardar un secreto mío.

Mina examinó sus uñas, en silencio.

—Estoy dispuesta a cambiar.

—Seguro. Y yo voy a presentarme a las elecciones —replicó Serena, dándose la vuelta para guardar un informe en la estantería.

—Venga, Serena. ¿Quién es ese novio tuyo?

—No es mi novio —contestó ella, sorprendida. Darien Chiba era... nada suyo. No era más que un medio para llegar a un fin. Solo un cliente. Su primer cliente.

—Pero es un hombre, ¿no?

Darien Chiba era un hombre, desde luego. Pero que lo fuera no tenía ninguna importancia. Para Serena solo era un cliente. Aunque tuviera unos ojos de color azul zafiro. Y tampoco importaba que le hubieran temblado las piernas cuando le dio la mano. Mina Aino, su amiga bocazas, era la última persona con la que quería compartir su secreto.

—No lo conoces.

Mina se sentó y colocó los pies sobre la mesa.

—Entonces, tienes que contármelo todo sobre él.

—Siento desilusionarte, pero no hay nada que contar. ¿No tienes nada que hacer?

—El gato no está en casa, así que los ratones podemos jugar un rato —sonrió su amiga.

Serena la miró, aparentando preocupación.

—Le prometí a Seiya que dejaría el informe de la empresa Henderson sobre su mesa antes de marcharme.

—Me estás engañando, Serena —dijo Mina, con los ojos entrecerrados—. Estoy segura.

—No te estoy engañando, es que tengo mucho que hacer.

—Algo pasa aquí y pienso enterarme.

Después de eso, Mina salió de su despacho. Y Serena se quedó preocupada. Porque Mina Aino tenía el instinto de un perdiguero.

Darien tomó los periódicos que había sobre la mesa del salón y los metió en el cubo que llevaba en la mano. Después, escondió la guía de televisión, el control y una revista de crucigramas y miró su reloj. Faltaban tres minutos para las ocho.

Debería haber llegado antes para ordenar la casa un poco, pero había tardado más de lo que esperaba en arreglar los balances. Cuando terminó, eran las siete y cuarto y solo había tenido tiempo de comprar una botella de vino y subir a toda prisa.

En ese momento, sonó el timbre.

Con el cubo de la basura aún en la mano, Darien miró alrededor. Una capa de polvo cubría la mesa de café y lo limpió con el antebrazo. El timbre volvió a sonar.

— ¡Ya voy! —gritó, limpiándose el polvo del antebrazo. Sin soltar el cubo de basura, abrió la puerta y... se quedó sin habla.

Considerando las cosas que había estado pensando durante toda la tarde, el deseo que sintió en ese momento no debería haberlo tomado por sorpresa. Pero así fue. No podía creer que sus fantasías palidecerían comparadas con la realidad de tener a Serena Tsukino en la puerta de su casa.

Ella sonreía, un poco nerviosa y Darien, sin pensar, deslizó la mirada hasta sus largas y torneadas piernas. Su mirada se deslizó hacia la falda de lino gris y la blusa de seda color petróleo. Continuó hacia arriba, hasta la curva de sus pechos bajo la blusa, la cadena de oro que colgaba de su cuello, su deseable boca... y después se encontró a sí mismo frente a unos ojos azul cielo.

Darien tragó saliva y resistió el deseo de desabrocharse la corbata. Admirar a una mujer era una cosa; dar rienda suelta a sus deseos, otra muy diferente.

Consciente del color que había subido a sus mejillas, se aclaró la garganta y dio un paso atrás, invitándola a entrar.

Ella miró un momento hacia el interior y después a él, como si estuviera midiendo sus oportunidades de escapar.

—Entre, por favor —murmuró, señalando con el brazo. Cuando algo rozó su tobillo, se percató de que no había soltado el cubo de basura y los periódicos habían caído al suelo.

Darien la miró, horrorizado, pero ella estaba sonriendo. Seguramente nunca había visto a un hombre ponerse colorado, al menos uno que tuviera más de quince años.

—Espero no haber llegado demasiado pronto —dijo Serena con toda tranquilidad, tomando los periódicos del suelo.

—No... Soy yo el que ha llegado... un poco tarde —tartamudeó Darien.

Su nerviosismo era más embarazoso que un apartamento descuidado o que mirarla como un marinero con un permiso de fin de semana. Para una mujer como Serena Tsukino, más adorable y sexy que cualquier otra mujer que hubiera conocido nunca, él no era más que una imagen que necesitaba restauración. Si pudiera recordar eso, en lugar de tartamudear y ponerse colorado como un adolescente, las cosas irían mucho mejor.

— ¿Me lo da? —preguntó Serena, señalando el cubo.

—Ah, sí, claro —murmuró él, perdido como estaba en sus pensamientos. Serena dejó el cubo en el descansillo, cerca de la puerta y se volvió hacia él. Para entonces, Darien casi se había convencido a si mismo de que estaba suficientemente tranquilo como para discutir los detalles del cambio de imagen. Tenían un trabajo que hacer y no podrían hacerlo si seguía pensando en su blusa o en labios deseables.

Profesionalidad, se dijo a sí mismo. Esa era la palabra clave.

— ¿Sigo por el pasillo?

—Ah, sí, claro. Por favor, vamos a la sala—indicó él con la mano.

— ¿Quiere que lo hagamos sobre esa mesita? —preguntó Serena inocentemente. Un pensamiento que nadie se atrevería a poner por escrito dejó a Darien sin aliento—. ¿No estaríamos más cómodos en el sofá?

Ella no lo estaba ayudando en _nada_.

Pasando a su lado para que no viera que se había ruborizado, Darien entró en el comedor.

—Aquí estaremos mejor.

Tenía que poner distancia entre ellos si quería mantener la cabeza en su sitio. Serena dejó su bolso sobre la mesa y sacó un montón de fotografías. Cuando se inclinó para colocarlas, su falda se levantó por detrás y Darien vio lo que no debería haber visto... el borde de sus medias negras.

Estupendo. Se sentía tan profesional como un niño de catorce años mirando el dormitorio de las chicas por el ojo de la cerradura.

—Ya está —anunció ella entonces. Y su sonrisa le robó el poco sentido común que le quedaba—. Darien Chiba, prepárese porque va a quedarse de una pieza.


End file.
